Daryl's Diary
by Jay3261550
Summary: What if Daryl kept a diary? What if Carol did too? Not a Caryl but if you're a fan it is about those characters.


**A/N: Sorry about the grammar in Daryl's part but I wrote it like I think he would have.**

**Dsiclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead.**

Daryl Norman Dixon kept a diary. It was his most closely guarded secret. Actually it was his only secret. His life was pretty boring, so boring in fact that the days ran together. He basically did the same thing everyday. He got up and scrounged in the kitchen for whatever he could find to eat whether it be some stale cereal or leftover meat from the night before. He then took a shower and spent the rest of the day out in the woods hunting. Then when he finally got home he would fix some dinner and try to attempt to get to bed. However, he was almost always interrupted by a call to go pick up his brother Merle at the local bar where he was either too drunk to drive, had been in a fight or he needed picked up from jail. It was usually the later. And for all his trouble Merle usually ended up beating the crap out of him once they were home. His life didn't include much interaction with other people (unless he was in a fight) and since he wasn't crazy enough to talk to himself he wrote his thoughts down.

Carol Melissa Peletier also kept a diary. It wasn't her most closely guarded secret. That was the fact that her husband beat her. It stopped her from being able to have any friends so she kept a diary instead. Her life was pretty boring, so boring in fact that the days ran together. She basically did the same thing everyday. She got up and made breakfast for her family and got her daughter off to school. She then took a shower and cleaned house, did laundry and then prepared for dinner. After the evenings activites of spending time with her daughter and getting her ready for bed she would then attempt to try to go to bed. However, she was almost always interrupted by her abusive, drunken husband Ed. Either he would call her to come pick him up at the local where he was too drunk to drive or he had been in a fight and needed to be picked up from jail. And for all her trouble Ed usually ended up beating the crap out of her once they were home. Her life didn't include much interaction with other people and since she was lonely she wrote her thoughts down.

**DARYL** - _typical entry pre-apocalypse_

Dear Diary,

don't know why i always start with that, it sounds like a 13 year old girl

today was a typical day - no surprise there

got up, had breakfast, showered - blah blah blah

went huntin - got a rabbit and 2 squirrels-nothing special

geez is to possible to bore yourself ta death?

fuckin' cold out today - froze my ass off - will check later to make sure ass is still there

note to self: need new boots and winter coat - yea rite like that's ever gonna happen

old mans been gone for 6 days now - shacked up with home bar whore i'm sure - not like i care tho as long as he stays the hell away

saved myself the trouble of a middle of the nite phone call and headed out to the bar to pick Merle up

He was drunker than shit - BIG SURPRISE - lucky for me there weren't no fights tonite which is a relief cause I need a few days to recover from the last fight his retarded ass drug me into

came home and got his drunk ass in bed and now headed there myself

sadly enough today actually wasn't too bad

p.s. if Merle ever finds this it ain't mine cause he would surely kick my ass from here to Sunday for havin a diary

p.s.s i've decided that from now on you are a journal

**CAROL** - _typical entry pre-apocalypse_

Dear Diary,

I love writing the greeting. Its like saying hello to an old friend, or in my case the only friend I have. Nothing really exciting or extraordinary happened today but I guess thats no surprise. I made breakfast, cleaned, folded some laundry and went to the grocery store. Its really getting cold outside so its time to get out our winter shoes and clothes and probably buy new coats. Spent the evening with Sophia eating dinner, working on her homework (she is so smart) and getting ready for bed. Ed called from the bar as usual so I went to pick him up. He was very drunk as usual. Lucky for me he was so drunk he passed out as soon as we got home. Today we a pretty good day. Good night :)

Set in Season 1 about a week after everyone arrives at the quarry

**DARYL** - _post-apocalypse_

Dear Journal,

so far the apocalypse really sucks ass - of course my life has always sucked ass so what's new

we are holed up with a group of strangers at a quarry - there are alot of people here and it makes me nervous

i dont know why we are here - it was Merles idea so i basically have no choice, hes way scarier than a walker when i don't do what he says

we've been here a week which is bout 7 days too many if you ask me - but who the hell cares what i think

some of the people here smile at me and say hello - i just nod and move on - what could i possibly have to say - my socializing skills ain't so good and i'm sure as hell not gonna embarrass myself in front of all these strangers - so i just avoid them and stay in the woods huntin most of the time

don't know none of their names and don't want to - they ain't kin

i'm sure they all think they are better than me anyway - buncha assholes

theres not a lot of food around so i hunt pretty much all day, everyday

i bring everything i get to the ladies who do the cooking - they act like i'm given 'em something special - how in the hell did these people eat before?

these people are loud - they all talk alot - what the hell could there be to say?

i figure by the end of the day their jaws must hurt from all the yapping they been doin

there are some kids running around tho and thats nice - i really like kids but i'm never really around any so i don't really know what to say to them so i just dont say nothin

someone keeps stealin my underpants and washing them and when i figure out who it is they are in for one helluva an ass whoopin'

theres some snot-nosed cop here bossin everyone around like he's in charge or somethin - ain't none tells a Dixon what to do

there are orgaized watch shifts for the men - i guess this makes everyone feel safe but the truth is if a big group of these things come for us we are done for

i noticed a lady today with bruises on her face and arms that remind me of my own - thought about askin that no good husband of hers bout it but didn't - ain't none of my damn business

its late and i'm tired but i think i'll go huntin for a lil while - someone's gotta feed these idiots

**CAROL** - _post-apocalypse_

Dear Diary,

Well I can't say the apocalypse has been fun but we made it to a safe place and for that I am thankful. We met some other poeple while traveling and we are all staying at this old quarry sort of set up like a camp site. We've been here for about a week. There are alot of nice people here and its nice to not feel so lonely for once. All the ladies are real friendly, especailly Lori and Andrea, we chat all day long, We don't talk about anything important just sharing old memories of happier times and the horror stories of raising children. We also do the cooking and washing of all the clothes. Theres not a lot of food around here but we make do. There are some brothers here that are real helpful with the food situation. They go hunting everyday and bring us back what they catch. They don't talk much but bless their hearts we would probably starve without them. I try to repay them by doing their laundry. There are a few other kids around for Sophia to play with so shes just about as happy as can be considering the circumstances. There is a cop here named Shane who tries to keep everyone safe and organizes the supply runs. The men set up watch at night so we are pretty safe. Hopefully tomorrow will be another good day :)

**I know this wasn't very long, it wasn't meant to be it was just a thought I had and figured I'd go with it.**


End file.
